Dance with Me Again
by queencloak
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke used to be old dance partner when they were in high school. But a mistake has separated them. Read on to discover how their story unfolds.


**A SasuSaku Dance AU**

**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke used to be old dance partner when they were in high school. But a mistake has separated them.

Read on to discover how their story unfolds.

* * *

What the heck! Why does it have to be here of all places? She couldn't stop cussing under her breath as she stared at the guy who just walked in.

They were at the dance hall for their 2-hour Latin dance class with their instructor, Mr. Kakashi, who is a well-known Latin Dance Grand Slam Champion and a respected Latin Dance instructor and judge.

Sakura and her best friend, Ino are taking BA in Dance and they are both in their third year.

"Oh my Gee! Sakura, it's him, isn't it?" Ino suddenly squeaked, trying to be discreet but failed.

Sakura couldn't help but glare at her friend who is standing beside her. But instead of backing off, Ino just raised her brow at her.

"This is our new transfer, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke." Mr Kakashi introduced.

"Sasuke, hi!" Ino called out.

_Sh*t! I wanna strangle this girl right now._ Sakura thought.

"I see you have a friend here." Mr. Kakashi commented, smiling. "Go on and mingle with your friends and new classmates, we still have a few minutes before we begin our class." the teacher urged Sasuke.

"Sasuke, remember me?" Ino continued.

"Ino, stop it!" Sakura warned her. She couldn't bear it and tried to look anywhere but Sasuke's direction. She even pretended to look down as if checking her dance practice shoes for nothing in particular.

"Of course. Ino, right?" came Sasuke's voice, it sounded so gentle and kind. "How have you been?" he inquired as he came closer towards their direction.

"I'm good, actually great." Ino chuckled in her response.

_Way to go, Ino._ Sakura thought. _Just keep talking you two and never mind me._ She relaxed. Still not looking at him.

"It's been a long time, Sak."

How quickly she turned her head to look at him surely was a surprise she hasn't broken her neck. She stared at him wide-eyed. She smiled at him buying time to speak. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

He smiled at her as he looked at her with his penetrating yet charming eyes.

_Kill me now! What could have been more awkward than this?_

Luckily, Mr. Kakashi saved her. "Now, class. We've already covered the Rumba Bronze and open steps for solo." Mr Kakashi started. "What I want now is for you to do those steps with a partner." He continued. "And since Sasuke is new, I need someone who's kind enough to help him. Anyone?"

"Sakura will help him, Sir." declared Ino before she went and grabbed Sai's hand so they could be partner. Poor Sai couldn't even manage to react. Her friend is such a handful.

But enough of Ino, Sakura now has to deal with this situation called Sasuke.

* * *

They went over the Rumba bronze and open positions and steps. That's how they spent their first hour, minor tweaking of movements, point of the foot, proper holding of your partner, etchetera, etchetera.

The second half was the full dance routine where their teacher played 1000 years by Kang Eun Soo.

/_For 1000 years I've been waiting for you_

_More than million tears fall in eternal love_

_Remember forevermore,_

_We will stand for 1000 years_ /

_Obviously, he doesn't need any help at all._ She thought. He is still very skilled. _His movements are so precise and graceful._

"This was our forte. Do you still remember?" Sasuke said after a while.

She took her time responding. Making sure that he doesn't realize how awkward she was and how her heart wildly goes 'badum badum'.

"Of course. Do you still compete?" she responded lightheartedly. Making sure she doesn't touch the topic she's been avoiding for a long time.

"I haven't danced with a partner since you left. Wanna know why?"

And there he goes. This is what she's been trying to put behind her. That embarrassing moment he put her through. Or to be more blunt, she put herself into for misinterpreting his gestures.

"Let's just focus on the steps. Shall we?" she finally suggested.

"You left just like that. And now, you just want to forget everything?" Sasuke's voice wasn't accusing but she felt attacked.

Before she could spit out things she might regret, she was saved by Mr. Kakashi again.

"That's good enough." he stated and Sakura immediately pull away and put distance between her and Sasuke.

She went to Ino's side.

"How did it go? You seemed to have a lot to talk about. And it seems he isn't finished yet, judging from the way he keeps looking at you." Ino whispered low enough for both of them to hear.

"I don't wanna talk about it." was her response.

"I mentioned a few weeks ago that I wanted you to compete for the upcoming interschool competition. You can all join for the solo category, of course. But I wanted to have a representative for the couple category." Mr. Kakashi spoke again.

"Why don't you join, Sasuke? Didn't you compete in that category before?" Sakura heard Ino asked Sasuke loud enough for everyone to hear.

This girl should have joined the drama club. _Great act, besh!_ Sakura thought. Of course, she knew that. Because Sakura told her everything.

"Is that so?!" Mr. Kakashi beamed. "Then, you and Ino can be our representative." The teacher suggested.

Sakura knew they could win the competition. She personally knew how good Sasuke is. Even if he claimed that he didn't compete for a long time, he must still be as good as before judging from their routine earlier. And her best friend is the best in their class. There's no doubt about that.

_But why does she feel like she wanna be in Ino's place as Sasuke's partner instead?_

_Nope, that's stupid. _she scolded herself.

They've been so good as dance partners in high school. Their tandem was awesome, winning competitions after competitions. But with a minor lapse in her judgement, everything turned upside down.

"Oh, sir." She heard Ino spoke. "Why don't Sakura and Sasuke partner for the competition? Sakura is so much better at Rumba than I do." She suggested.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked at her best friend's antics. She should have known.

She never told anyone that she used to compete when she and Ino enrolled. She was so embarrassed about what happened two years ago and she just couldn't shake it out of her system everytime she thinks of a competition. But she doesn't want to give up dancing at all.

"Well, is that ok with you, Sasuke?" Mr. Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked at her, a smirk appeared on his mouth. "If Sakura will dance with me again, who am I to refuse?" a hint of a challenge evident in the way he spoke.

_What the hell is he playing at?! Why can't he just let me be?_

Her initial awkwardness and reluctance to face him are long gone and replaced with annoyance.

_I've had enough avoiding. It's time to show him what he lost, if it's the last thing I have to do._

"Of course! Why not!" she stated with conviction.

"Good!" both Mr. Kakashi and Ino cheered.

Before dismissing them, Mr. Kakashi instructed both her and Sasuke to continue practicing the steps together so they have to meet at the dance hall everyday after all their classes are finished. He even encouraged them to spend as much time together so they get to know each other better which is beneficial for their partnership.

* * *

"How could I have an evil for a best friend?!" she hit Ino by the arm halfheartedly. Even after days since Sasuke joined their class.

"Believe me, girl. You'll thank me sooner or later." She giggled as she sat down in front of her. They're having lunch at the school cafeteria.

"Strangle you, you mean." as she tried to reach her neck while Ino backed away laughing.

"Isn't it nice, you're together again?" she teased.

"What kind of question is that? You know it will go back to what it used to be. Never will. I just wished I didn't say anything, maybe we could still be friends until now." She confessed, regret in her voice.

"Hey! It's his loss. He couldn't have asked for a better partner and girlfriend rolled into one. But that was his choice. If I were gay, I won't let you get away from me. You're a great catch, you know." She said smiling but with sincerity in her voice.

"Shut up! You're so gross." She joked.

After her conversation with Ino at lunch, she put up all her courage and decided not to let the mistake of the past bother her anymore.

Sasuke doesn't like her. That's as clear as daylight. It still hurts but she shouldn't dwell on something she has no control over. Just like Ino said, it's his loss.

She has made up her mind. There's no running away from that Uchiha.

* * *

"Sir?! Sasuke?! Have you been waiting long? Sorry, I just had to finish some homework." She called out as she entered the dance hall. She was expecting both Sasuke and Mr. Kakashi to be both be there.

But instead, music filled the hall. A familiar music. (A/N: https/youtu.be/RIN3pYINau8)

"Do you still remember this?" Sasuke asked as sakura crossed the hall towards him.

How could she forget? It's the last music they danced before she humiliated herself which eventually ended their partnership.

"Of course, that was our best performance." She replied reminiscently.

"Yes, the best indeed." He muttered almost like a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he moved towards her and assumed the starting pose.

"Aren't we gonna wait for Mr. Kakashi?" she asked as she quickly put her school stuff aside.

No response.

"Are we changing our piece?" she asked again. She assumed her dance position.

They danced gracefully together.

"Sasuke?"

"Shh! Just focus on the dance"

/_Feeling used, but I'm_

_Still missing you and I can't_

_See the end of this just wanna feel your kiss_

_Against my lips and now all this time_/

She couldn't believe they still remember each and every step of the piece they did two years ago. They are still in perfect sync. All her memories of that championship competition came flooding back to her.

_/ It was a captivating dance they shared. Each movement is filled with emotions mirroring their own. The way they looked at each other is enough for each and every spectator to fall in love not only with their dance but with the couple itself._

_Rumba, indeed is the dance of love. It is a dance that tells a tale of passion. Its movements show the flirtation, the teasing, the longing, and the ultimate connection between two people in love. (https/blog/rumba-dance-love/)_

_It was an obvious victory for her and Sasuke. They were crowned champion for the third time in a row for three major competitions for high school level._

_After the announcement of the winners, they were interviewed._

_"Congratulations for this huge success. Do you have any message for anyone? For each other?" asked the journalist._

_It maybe what you call as 'on the spur of the moment' when she grabbed the microphone and spilled out all her emotions for Sasuke in front of hundreds of people watching and listening._

_"Sasuke, I wanted to thank you for being my dance partner and friend. You are the perfect partner for me and I hope we stay together like this forever. I love you so much. You feel the same way, right?" she confessed with teary eyes looking at Sasuke._

_The journalist gave him the mic._

_"Thank you" was all he said while looking at her. She couldn't read what's on his mind. He suddenly looked stiff and out of his element._

_"Wow! That must be the secret behind their spellbinding routines." the journalist commented before ending the interview by asking the audience for another round of applause for them._

_"Sasuke..?!" she started when they were in the changing quarter._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." he said before he walked out of the room._

_But there was no Sasuke the next day she went to school, and the following week after another._

_She heard that his great uncle invited him and his whole family for an early graduation trip._

_He could just have called her. She tried probably a hundred times but it was out of reach._

_It's like a bucket of ice was poured over her head and she woke up from her beautiful dream._

_"Sakura? Ino is here" she heard her mom say before the blonde unceremoniously walked inside her room._

_"What the heck did you do to yourself? " she spat in disgust. "You've been here for what two weeks? Let's go out"_

_"I'm not in the mood"_

_"Are you just gonna drown in sadness? You have to move on."_

_"How can I? I humiliated myself in front of so many people?"_

_"Who cares? We need that sometimes. In fact, I think that was courageous. Every girl should be outspoken and confident to express what she thinks and get what she wants. Of course, it doesn't always turn out the way you wanted it. But still. You were amazing."_

_"You're just saying that because I'm your best friend." she accused._

_"Of course. But that's beside the point."_

_"I knew it. Anyway, I've decided to pursue dancing just like we planned before. Except Sasuke, of course." she sighed. Just saying his name makes her wanna cry again._

_"How can that be when we go to the same school?" Ino asked._

_"I'm going to study abroad."_

_"To where?"_

_"Suna"_

_"Oh, the Dance Conservatory of Suna? OMG! I'm definitely going with you."_

_"But..."_

_"No, buts. When are we leaving?"_

_And so that's how they ended up in Suna. The Dance Conservatory of Suna is one of the best dance schools in the world and the famous three time champion and their very own, Hatake Kakashi also studied there and is now one of the teachers._

_Sakura and Ino did all the preparation in a matter of ten days. That's how badly they, well Sakura, need to get away. They left before their graduation day so Sakura has no idea whether or not Sasuke attended it. She also never heard about him for two years. She tried to forget him and that awful event. She understood the reason behind distance he put between them._ /

But one thing she never understood is after two years and after his rejection, she still has the same feelings for him. The distance and time they spent apart never change her feelings for him no matter how she tried to let go. It still hurts and she can't bear it.

Is passing by,

but I still can't seem to tell you why

It hurts me every time I see you

Realize how much I need you

"I-I can't...I-I'm not feeling well. Can we just continue tomorrow?" she said as she backed away from him and moved to get her things.

"I'm so sorry."

"No. It's me who should apologize. I just need some rest and I'll be fine for our practice tomorrow. I promise." She chuckled as she tried to calm herself down.

"You know I'm not talking about that, right?" Sasuke said. "You've always been so sweet, so caring, so...perfect...for me"

"Stop. Just stop. I don't need you to be sorry for me. Past is past. Let's forget about it and just move on. Ok?"

"Are you sure? Because I don't believe you. The way you looked at me when we danced two years ago, that's the same look you have right now."

"Please, I don't wanna dwell in the past" she begged.

"Really? Are you running away again?."

"What do you want from me? I already told you..."

"Then look at me straight in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before putting on her brave face and turned to look him straight in the eye.

But as soon as she opened her lips to speak, it was met by Sasuke's own lips. He held her face with his both hands to keep her still.

/_And I'm always tired but never of you_

_When love and trust are gone_

_I guess this is moving on_

_Everyone I do right does me wrong_

_So every lonely night, I sing this song _/

The initial shock vanished as he tried to deepen the kiss. She tried but she just doesn't have the will to resist. She dreamed of him kissing her passionately. As they deepened the kiss, she didn't realize tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot for freaking out when you confessed."

"And you just realized that after two years? What's wrong with you? "

"I know." he said while wiping her tears. "I realized how my actions must have hurt you and I didn't know how to face you after that. I don't deserve you anymore but I have to try at least. I owe you that. It was so hard to express my feelings. Just thinking of you made my mind go crazy. I can't think straight. Sak, will you ever forgive me"

They stared at each other. Sasuke's was pleading while Sakura was considering.

"No" was her reply.

Sasuke's shoulders slumped "I understand."

"How can I ever forgive you when you just kissed me without permission? And why are you asking for forgiveness? For confessing my feelings and not being returned? Yes, that hurt but I still love you and I... "

"I love you, too. I really do. I chickened out but I realized my mistake and I'm here to fix everything."

Sakura was caught by surprise by his confession. "and if I asked permission, will you finally forgive me for earlier and let kiss you again?" he asked as he closed the gap between them as they gaze at each other.

She nodded.

\--

A/N:

Thank you for reading my work.

FYI: I wrote most part of this story when I enrolled for a Latin dance class last year. I was so inspired that I decided to write this SasuSaku Dance AU. But for some reason, I never finished it.

Please don't forget to vote and comment.

See you next time. *Forehead poke*


End file.
